Automobile car seats are designed and manufactured with adults in mind. This invention relates to a child's booster seat and restraint system which provides for the comfort and safety of a small child while riding in an automobile.
A child's contentment is enhanced during automobile trips if the child can sit in a position in which he or she can see out of the window. The car seat of the present invention raises the child occupant several inches above the existing car seat so that the child may view the scenery through the side windows and windshield of the car. At the same time, the restraining system of the car seat cooperates with the existing safety belt system of the car to restrain and safely secure the child within the car seat in the event of an accident.
For children in the toddler stages, conventional automobile car seats for infants are inadequate in size. As a result, parents often leave the children unrestrained once they become too large for conventional infant car seats. Simply boosting the child up higher in the car seat by such means as telephone books or pillows does not provide the proper restraint in case of a collision.
In order for a child's car booster seat and restraint system to be efficient, it must be easily installed in either the front or rear seats of automobiles, it must be adjustable to the various sizes of toddlers, and it must be easily and safely secured to the existing automobile safety belt restraint system.